cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Maul
Talzin Kul was a Sith lord known as Darth Maul who served as a commander of the Trade Federation of Neimoidia during their invasion of Endon. He serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Ray Park. Biography Kul was raised initially as a Jedi, being trained by Jedi master, Kui-Gon Jinn. Kul went on a number of missions with Jinn, continuing to loyally serve Jinn as his apprentice, and he even helps save a young Kobi-Ben Kenobi from bandits. However, when Kenobi started becoming trained as a Jedi, Kul started to become jealous of the attention Kenobi received, believing Kenobi was upstaging his attempts to reach the trials, and he started falling to the Dark side. Eventually, he fell out with Jinn and the Order, and as such, he was found by Sheev Palpatine, and Palpatine started greatly training Kul to embrace the Dark side as a Sith. Due to his training, Kul became an incredibly powerful Sith lord, taking on the name, Darth Maul. Now a Sith, Maul began working on missions for Palpatine, such as helping the Neimodians in their invasion of Endon. He later tracked Jinn and Kenobi to Tatooine and ambushed them with Battle Droids, then Maul fights Jinn in a duel. Though Jinn escapes, Maul follows him to Coruscant, in which Maul confronts Jinn and rebuffs Jinn imploring him to abandon the Dark side, then Maul warns Jinn not to return to Endon. Later on, during the battle of Theed, Maul confronts and fights Jinn and Kenobi in a vicious Lightsaber duel, in which Maul kills Jinn. In response, an enraged Kenobi attacks Maul, and though he Maul nearly wins, Kenobi manages to best Maul and cuts off his legs, and Maul falls to his apparent death in a chasm. However, Maul is rescued by Jango Fett, who takes Geonosis, where his legs are replaced by robotic legs. Maul seeks revenge on Kenobi for his humiliating defeat, and he recruits Jango to help him. Eventually, Maul tracks Kenobi to Mandalore, and Maul and Jango lead a Mandalorian revolt to overthrow the monarchy of Empress Satine Kryze, then Maul and Jango take control of Mandalore. Upon capturing Kenobi and Satine, Maul decides that a better form of revenge would be to turn Kenobi into what he despises most, and Maul tempts Kenobi with the Dark side. Maul even kills Satine in front of Kenobi, but Kenobi still refuses Maul's temptations. When Kenobi is rescued by Anakin Skywalker during a battle on Mandalore, Maul fights Kenobi and Anakin in a vicious duel, but Maul is forced to flee with Jango as his rule is overthrown. Later on, during the age of the Galactic Empire, he kills an Imperial commander and takes command of his Storm Troopers, then he leads them to Tatooine, assaulting the planet. He leads the Storm Troopers in fighting through Tatooine, and he eventually finds Kenobi and Kyle Katarn. Maul fights with Kenobi and Katarn, in which Maul nearly kills Kenobi, but Katarn attacks Maul, and together, Kenobi and Katarn finally kill Maul. Personality Maul was a very envious and obsessive individual who displayed a high jealousy to those he felt were receiving more attention than him. He was particularly stoic in most situations, but he was also incredibly resentful, vindictive and held grudges. He was also very calculating and was always scheming, and since his humiliating defeat at the hands of Kenobi, he became extraordinarily bitter. Abilities Maul was extremely skilled in combat, being very effective at using a Lightsaber and could fight numerous opponents at once, and he could use vast numbers of offensive and defensive sword moves. He was also very strong in the Force, being able to harness the powers of the Force and the abilities to manipulate it to his will. He wields a double bladed Lightsaber. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi Kui-Gon Jinn Jango Fett Sheev Palpatine Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Chaotic Category:Alien Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Defilers Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Right Hand Category:Destroyers Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Heretics Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs Category:Nihilists Category:One Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Guardians Category:Barbarian Category:Harbingers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Trap Masters Category:Possessors Category:Murderer Category:Jerks Category:Serious Category:Rogue Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Swordsman Category:Leaders Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mind Breakers Category:Minion Category:Monster Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Recurring Category:Deceased